1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device having a barrier film and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display device has a self-emission characteristic. Unlike a liquid crystal display device, since the organic light emitting diode display device does not require an additional light source, the thickness and weight of the organic light emitting diode display device may be reduced. Furthermore, the organic light emitting diode display device has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, such that it is gaining more and more attention as a next-generation display device for portable electronic devices.